The Vampire Legend
by zabani-chan
Summary: One is vampire legend. One is a vampire hunter. They meet under dangerous circumstances. Find out what it led to. *rating may change*
1. The Legend

The Vampire Legend

Zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: I don't know why, but I've been in the mood for vampires. I read a lot of vampire stories, so I decided to do my own! **

Ch.1 – The Legend

Blood stained the walls and floor, the smell filling the entire room. A small boy no older than three was hidden in the closet, the door fully closed and engulfing him in darkness. Eyes were tightly shut and hands covered his ears as another scream was heard and more blood was shed, seeping under the door and drenching what parts of the boy it touched in red.

After what seemed like hours, silence greeted the small boy for several moments, and he slowly opened bright blue eyes. He opened the door, and sat in shocked silence at the scene before him. His parents body parts scattered throughout the room. In the middle stood a man with ferocious red eyes and deep red hair. His black kimono stained a darker color and dripped blood, black bat-like wings spread out behind him. A fox sat at his side, reaching his hip, it's five tails waving behind it. The man smirked and started towards the boy. He reached his hand for him, a strange glow covering it. The boy finally gained enough sense to scream as the hand inched closer, bright red eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Blue eyes snapped open, sweat glistening on his tan skin as he sat up. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to calm his heart. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them gain, the red light from his digital clock was reflected eerily in them. He finally calmed his heart and sat there a moment, eyes blank as he recalled his dream…or rather…a past memory. He vaguely remembered that another man had run in, said something in a strange language, and then darkness. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair before standing up and stretching.

He went through his morning ritual (breakfast, shower, brush teeth, get dressed) before heading out to start his day.

The day was colder than it looked, and he was glad that he had brought his trench coat as he walked down a deserted alley in the wrong side of town. His job was this way, and he knew that to get there, he was going to pass quite a few people that would challenge him. It happened every day, and after years of this job, he had gotten to the point where he would just ignore them. Of course, growing up as he did, it was to be expected. His parents being murdered by the devil himself, and then the devil being sealed within him, no one wanting to raise a boy like him. He had had to teach himself things…how to survive, hoe to live with both races hating him.

The door closed behind him and he made his way towards the top floor to his boss's office. On the way, he passed classrooms full of students who glanced his way before staring with wide eyes, the teachers waving at him. He nodded in reply as he continued. He would of liked to say hello to Tsunade and Hinata in the Nurse's Ward, but that was two stories down. He reached the top floor, and quickly walked towards the last door on the right. He reached to open the door just as it opened and Neji and Gaara stepped out, stopping short as they almost collided with Naruto, who quickly stepped backward.

"Naruto?" Neji asked, surprised, closing the door behind him.

"Hi!" Naruto greeted, snapping out his somber state. Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Is something bothering you?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked at him for a second before looking off to the side.

"Just that dream again…nothing else." He said. The other two looked at each other before turning back to Naruto.

"Sorry about your troubles, but we need to go, and you need to report in." Neji said.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll see you later." he siad, walking around them to enter, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head to look at them.

"Just remember, Naruto. We're always here for you...no matter what." Gaara said, Neji noddin in agreement. Naruto stared with wide eyes for a second before smiling brightly.

"I know!"

They nodded and turned to leave while Naruto entered the room. He closed the door before bowing to the man behind the desk.

"Is there a mission for me today?" he asked. The man looked at him.

"Yes. You are to rescue a young man who has been captured by a large group of vamipres."

"Right." Naruto nodded, "Where are they located?"

"They are located in the rundown warehouse by the sea."

Naruto nodded again.

"When do I start?"

"Tonight. When your powers are at their fullest. You'll need them."

Five minutes later, Naruto was closing the door and walking down the hall. He had three hours to get ready.

'Stinking, lousy vampires! I'm getting tired of chasing them down!'

8

end

First chapter of my first campire fic! Please tell me how I did!


	2. The Hunter

The Vampire Legend

Zabani-chan

chapter 2

**Disclaimer: chapter 2. Enjoy!**

ch.2 - The Hunter

He slowly apprached the door where the screams were coming from. His hands shook as he placed them on the handles, and he slowly opened the door with a loud creak. The full moon was the only source of light in the darkened house, and it shined on two bodies in the middle of the room through the large window. His eyes widened and he ran towards them, crouching beside them and trying to shake them awake, though deep inside he knew that were dead. The blood covering the floor and walls was proof enough for that.

The sound of footsteps caused him to jerk his head up quickly, his small eight year old body shaking terribly as his eyes locked on a piar of bright red eyes. The glint of a sword and the shimmer of black wings reflected in the darkness.

He jerked up in bed, gasping and sweating. His onyx eyes looked around frantically, and, seeing nothing, he closed them. He relaxed his tense muscles and slumped his shoulders as he remebered the dream...or rather..memory. He knew that the devil himself had killed his family save for his older brother, who went missing a year before the attack and has been missing ever since. He had become a Hunter to find the devil and to search for his brother, who was a Hunter himself.

He looked at his clock and sighed. He had to be at work in an hour. He sighed and got up, heading for the shower, stretching on the way. After he had showered, dressed, eaten, brushed his teeth, and gathered his swords, he left, locking the door behind him. He walked down the road towards the city, where his job was located in the wrong side of town.

His job as a Hunter was to hunt down and either kill vampires or capture them for interrogation, depending on your orders. It was a highly dangerous job, but it also paid extremely well. He, himself, had fought many vampires as he was one of the strongest Hunters. They were as strong as he was, so he had made sure to know them by getting a hold of their files, but there was one Hunter that was the best and whose files were under lock and key in Tsunade's office. Almost everyone in the building had never seen the Hunter, and those who did acted like they were in a trace (student-wise anyway) whenever the person was mentioned.

Needless to say, Sasuke had become very curious about this Hunter that no one knew. Though, he had to admit, he was sort of afraid of the mysterious Hunter. The person had defeated hundreds of vampires without breaking a sweat (accoring ro rumor) without the aid of a partner, and some of teh vampires had been S-class. yet, he always came back unscatched (according to the Nurse's Ward).

He had arrived in the city and followed the streets until he came to the right alley. He quickly walked own it, ignoring the people around him, and entered the building. He paused for a second, glancing around. He was always on the lookout for the Hunter. Seeing no one new, he continued to teh top floor to his boss's office. (the building had seven floors. The 1st floor was the lobby, 2nd training room, 3rd nurse's ward, 4th-6th class rooms, and 7th offices).

He arrived in time to see two other Hunters he recognized as Neji Hyuuga and Gaara Sabaku talking to a tall blond. He realzied with a start that this was the mysterious Hunter, and saw why people turned to blushing, brain-dead zombies when he was mentioned.

The man was little taller than him, with golden hiar, hypnotic blue eyes, tan skin, and whiker-like marks on his cheeks. He wore a shin-length dark marroon trench coat that off his shoulders (the right sleeve rested on his bicep, the left in the crook of his elbow) and showed off slender, muscular arms. Under that he wore a black sleeveless turtleneck that clung to him like a second skin - showing off a strong chest and delicious abs - and light brown dress pants with dark-brown-almost-black boots (they had no tie strings or zipper...you just slip them on and go).

He walked a little closer and heard most of the conversation.

"Is something bothering you?"

Sasuke was shocked. _The_ Sabakue was worried about someone?! The blond looked away.

"Just that dream again...nothing else." his voice was husky and deep..but childlike in a strange way. Hyuuga and Sabaku looked at each oher for a second.

"Sorry about your troubles, but we need to go and you need to report in." Hyuuga said. Sasuke was surprised that he sounded worried.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll see you later." Blondie said, going around them to enter the room. Sabaku grabbed his shouler, and Blondie looked at him.

"Just remember, Naruto. We're always here for you...no matter what." he said, Hyuuga nodding along. Blondie looked shocked before he smiled. It sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine, and the feeling confused him before he dismissed it entirely.

"I know!"

Hyuuga and Sabaku left and Naruto went into the room - which, upon closer inspection, was their boss's office. He stood there for a second to process that the Hyuuga and Sabaku actually **cared** about someone and that he had jsut seen the plague of his thought for the first time.

He sighed and sat down by the door, but no close enough so he didn't overhear anything. He would most likely be fired on teh spot if he had. After about ten minuted, Naruto came out and walked away, not once glancing his way. He was surprised to see a calculating and determined look in his blue eyes.

He stood up and knocked on the door, walking in when he heard the affirmative. He closed it behind him and bowed.

"Are there any missions today?" he asked. The man stared for a minute before speaking.

"Yes. A young man had been taken hostage by a group of vamipres. I've sent someone already, and you are to help in necessary."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"What I mean is that I know that the man I sent is perfectly capable of handling the job, but I want you to follow them secretly just in case things get out of hand."

Sasuke nodded.

"You have three hours to get ready and go to the run-downwarehouse by the sea.

"Yes, sir." he bowed again left.

'Damn vampires...I'll kill them all myself! Especially the one with red eyes...' his eyes darkened with rage and hands clenched into fists.

The man stared at the door before pulling out a book and continuing where he left off.

'I _really_ hope those appreciate this in the end. They need some happiness.'

88

end

hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me...do you know who the mysterious 'boss' is?


	3. The Mission

The Vampire Legend

Zabani-chan

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I've noticed that not too many people read this story, but I don't care. I'm continuing this story regardless!!**

Ch. 3 – The Mission

_Their voices echoed in the surrounding atmosphere, condemning him to a hateful and lonely existence. They mocked him and tortured him because of what he was, and that was what made him into what he is today._

"_Monster!"_

"_Get out of here!"_

"_Go die!"_

"_You aren't one of us…"_

"_...therefore you do not belong here!"_

_More and more voices came, mixing together and becoming tangled._

Footsteps echoed in the empty corridor. Doors lined both sides, but he was headed for the huge double doors at the end. The smell of vampire was strong there, along with the smell of the young man. The smell was familiar…so familiar his lips curled back angrily, showing off small fangs, and angry growl rumbling in his throat. Those vampire had dares take someone precious to him. The one human who cared for him.

His eyes narrowed. They would pay.

He was silent as he followed the man he was supposed to secretly guard. He couldn't tell who it was because of the hood of his cloak, but he could see their mouth, nose, and their eyes that glowed in the dark. He seemed to be thinking before his lips curled, revealing small fangs and his eyes narrowed. He knew that something had angered him, but the fangs startled him and made him weary. He glanced at the huge double doors just ahead, but didn't see any way to open it, and it looked too thick to forcibly open. The mystery man stopped in front of the doors, and just stood there.

Naruto stared at the doors in front of him. It looked too thick to punch normally, but with a little help from his vampire strength, it would be no problem. He raised his arms and placed both hands on the door. Sasuke watched in silence as he pushed slightly on the door. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as the doors flew open and off the hinges. Screams and shouts were immediately heard, and the man walked into the room calmly. Sasuke followed, sliding into the room through the vent and standing on the catwalk above them.

The vampires had now started ranting at the ma, who seemed to be ignoring them, his eyes locked on the human they took. The anger seemed to radiate off him, and a low growl escaped his throat. It was so vicious that the vampires stopped yelling and Sasuke felt his body tense. The man spoke.

Naruto had never been so furious since that that one time years ago. His eyes locked on the young man in the middle of the vampires. His eyes narrowed and he glared at them, well aware of the low growl that escaped him. There was enough fury in it to stop their mindless yelling, and they stared at him with wide eyes.

"You dare take someone precious to me?" he growled, eyes flashing. Some flinched back, others glared.

"Who are you?!"

"Show yourself!"

"We demand to know who dare step foot in our territory!"

Sasuke watched as the man smirked, reaching for the clasp of his cloak. It fell open with a click, and he tossed it aside. There were several gasps throughout the room, Sasuke included, causing the man's shockingly blue eyes to look at him.

"You may as well come down now. I know you've been following me since I got here." He said. Sasuke scowled and jumped down, landing in front of the man. The room was dark, so he couldn't see the man clearly.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Hm? Hmph." He glared, "I should be asking you that."

The man smirked.

"I'm here on a job."

"What kind of job?"

A smug voice interrupted their conversation.

"Well…look who we have here…"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the vampire who had spoken.

"If it isn't the Vampire Legend!' the man laughed. Sasuke's eye's darted back to the man.

'**This** guy is the Vampire Legend?!' his eyes widened as he saw blue eyes bleed red, 'his eyes…they're turning red!'

The man smirked, showing off large fangs.

"So what if I am?" he asked, voice mocking, "What are you going to do about it?"

The vampire smirked.

"I'm going to kill you."

Naruto mentally scoffed. This vampire had no idea who he was dealing with. He may have known he was the Legend, but that didn't matter much if he still thought he could beat him.

'Dammit! I hadn't planned on ever running into his guy!' Sasuke narrowed his eyes, grit his teeth, and reached for his sword strapped to his back, 'And it doesn't help that these two are serious about fighting1'

"I wouldn't, Uchiha. You do know that if you draw you draw your sword, you fight to the death."

Sasuke froze as red eyes turned on him (he now stood behind Naruto).

"And we don't want that, do we?" he asked sarcastically. Sasuke stared with wide eyes.

'This guy…' the red eyes stared at him, bringing back the memory of a bright night filled with the stench of blood and death.

'It's him.' He thought shakily. His body felt heavy as he watched the man face the vampire again. Everything that happened next seemed to be in slow motion for Sasuke. The young man regained consciousness and stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Welcome back, Iruka-sensei!" the man said cheerfully, "Don't move! I'll be there in a minute!"

"I don't think so!" the vampire yelled. They rushed at each other, and the next thing Sasuke knew, the vampire had been thrown through the wall next to him. He stared at the mystery man who was helping Iruka to his feet. A shout next to him startled him.

"Get him!"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze as he saw several hundred's of vampires had started charging the mystery man, who quickly threw Iruka on his back and jumped as high as he could. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Fall! Fall! We're going to hit the ceiling!" he screamed. Naruto quickly put his weight towards his feet and they slowly fell. He grabbed the ledge on the catwalk and hauled himself up, kicking a couple of vampires back down. He glared at Sasuke.

"Hey! Uchiha!" he shouted. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes so they became menacing red slits, "I thought you were one of the best Hunters! So why aren't you doing anything to help!?"

Sasuke stared for a second, before glaring and drawing his sword.

'I almost forgot my mission. The sight of those red eyes caught me by surprise, but I have a duty and I can't fail.' He charged at the vampires, who quickly noticed him. The force split up, each taking on one of the strong Hunters.

Sasuke watched the mystery man quickly dispose of vampires left and right, even with Iruka on his back.

'Guess Boss was right. The guy could handle himself, and because I'm here, everything is just easier.'

An hour later, all the vampires were dead, Iruka was feeling sick because of all the fast movements he had to endure being on Naruto's back, and Sasuke and Naruto were both sporting cuts and bruises.

Naruto sighed and helped Iruka stand, though he quickly passed out, the stress and anxiety catching up. He put him on his back and walked through the bodies, not even bothering to step over them. Sasuke watched as he walked over the bodies, and his eyes widened as he saw them melt beneath his feet. He ran to catch up, and as they stepped into the sunlight, the first thing that caught Sasuke's attention was the dark maroon trench coat. He followed it up to see the black sleeveless turtleneck, tan skin, whisker marks, blue eyes, and blond hair.

"Naruto?!"

888

End

Enjoy the wait.


	4. IMPORTANT author note

This is not a chapter. I am letting everyone know that my Microsoft Word is up and running again, so I will be typing up all my chapters that I have been working on and, hopefully, they should be updated within the next week or two.

The following are the stories that will be updated soon:

ANBU Brother

Unbreakable

Gang Wars and Blossoming Love

Back

E.A.U. (this is what the title should look like, but for some reason, it looks like EAU)

Hide and Seek

Shrunk

Vampire Legend

On another note, I would like everyone to know that sometime during the last week of May, I will be leaving for Las Vegas with my dad, brother, aunt, possibly a friend, and a few of my dads bowling friends for about a week and a half. Not exactly sure when I am coming back, but I do know that I will be back sometime during the first week of June.


End file.
